The Keepers: The Lost Order
by Moonlighthowlingpup
Summary: There are five keepers in the world, the past is seen, creatures sing a tune, languages spoken, Haunting dreams, and weapons are forged. We were trained for this war, but we were never told of the consequences it would leave. The Keepers are the highest order in the wizard world unheard of and never seen by most.
1. Don't Freak Out

Ch.1 Don't freak out

"Millie, stop whining." Freya said coldly as Amelie continued to sob; Rosemarie and I just looked at each other not believing what we heard. "Well this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." I said with relief in my voice as my whole body relaxing. "I told you Courtney, Cerys and Rosemarie wouldn't be shocked about this and neither is Freya." My mother said before sipping her tea, I just sighed.

"Why aren't you shocked?" Amelie asked when her sobs calmed down to sniffles and looked from Freya to Rosemarie then finally at me. I shrugged, Freya and Rosemarie just smiled, "I mean come on I thought we were getting in trouble. Being a wizard isn't as bad as not being able to play videogames." I said putting my arm on her shoulders hugging her to my side in comfort. "The correct term for you is witches honey." I heard my mom say after taking another sip of her tea.

She nodded at that, "Where's my mom?" she asked curiously. I didn't know what to say, "Yours and Freya's mother are getting you guys into a wizard school." Said Rosemarie's Mother, Courtney, happily sipping her tea. I assumed alcohol was somewhere in there because she is never that happy without being somewhat drunk. "Now girls, I suggest you pack; you don't want to be leaving something behind." My mother said threateningly with a smile on her face. We all ran upstairs to get ready because there's no way we are getting on our mom's bad sides, especially being told that they are some of the most feared witches.

After packing all my stuff, I went to Mille's room only to find the once pristine room cluttered with clothes and books everywhere. "I can't find it! No no noo!" Amelie said like a mantra again and again till I grabbed her and shook her. "Amelie snap the fuck out of it." I said after bitch slapping her, she just had a dazed expression on her face. "Now what is missing?" I asked as she calmed down, I looked around the room wishing it was back to its original state.

Then all of a sudden everything started to move and clean the disastrous room up. "Whoa." I said softly astounded by it, "No mistake about you being a witch, my dear daughter." My mother said as she walked over to us and grabbed a book peeking out from underneath the bed. "I believe this is what you're looking for, Amelie." She said handing the book to the now standing Amelie, who looked her life was now complete.

"Whaa…. How did I do that?" I asked her as we left Amelie's room to go to my room, where we sat on the bed to talk. "You did magic, which shows you have what it takes to be a witch." She said before a cinnamon roll popped up out of nowhere. "I believe you didn't eat, pumpkin." My mom said handing me the cinnamon roll on a plate with a fork. "Was that magic?" I asked shock at all that's going on in my life but enjoying it to the fullest; I said this in between mouthfuls of the cinnamon roll. "Yes, now I think Rosemarie and Freya can do it too, but Amelie can't; well not yet at least."

She said holding out her hand to catch a glass of apple juice and then handed it to me. I drinked it hurriedly which made me cough as my mom just patted me on the back. "Mom, why can't Amellie do it as well?" I asked the moment I could talk without coughing up a storm. "Because she's not in control of her emotions, which is why we are making you go to Hogwarts. When need to speed up your training, you girls aren't nearly ready for the battle ahead." She said sorrow seeping into her voice near the end, I hugged her.

"Sorry to break up the bonding moment but we got to take them shopping." Courtney said after a short knock on the open door to get our attention. "Right, well I'll go get my purse then we can be on our way to Diagon alley." She said after getting up and walking to her room down the hall. "What's Diagon alley?" Amellie asked as she peeked her head out of her room. Freya and Rosemarie looked curiously at Courtney, also wanting an answer.

She just smiled with a twinkle in her brown eyes, "You'll see." She said like it was the most amazing thing ever and it probably is. "Alright kids, everybody into the car!" My mom, Skye, yelled from downstairs before we walked downstairs to the van. Our mothers up front with Rosemarie and me in the middle, which left Freya and Amellie in the back. I sat on the left next to the window and Rosemarie on the right next to her window.

Once settled in and on the road to London I asked what everyone was thinking, "What are we getting exactly?" there was silence for a couple of minutes as our mothers tried to figure out how to tell us and so they left it at, "You'll see." exactly like last time. My curiosity left me feeling frustrated at how it wasn't quailed but was left to simmer; _'which made it worst!'_ I pinched my nose above my glasses, when I felt a headache coming on.

Amellie who was sitting behind me, put her hand on my shoulder trying to calm me. "Thanks, Mille," I whispered to her as she took her hand from my shoulder. It didn't take long to get to London, we got out of the car and walked along the street for a couple of minutes. Until Courtney said, "Ahha, here it is the Leaky Cauldron." She pushed us into the grubby-looking pub, once inside you could hear everyone cheering. "Harry potter, the boy that lived!" someone yelled from the back of the room.

Our mothers just smiled at this as we passed by to see a scrawny little boy next to a gigantic person. "Ahh, Hagrid how good to see you!" Skye exclaimed happily on sight of the huge man. "Is this little Harry?" Courtney asked excitedly as we passed through the wall into, what I suppose is Diagon alley. "Yes he is. How good to see you Skye, Courtney! Ahh and you even brought your young'uns!" Hagrid exclaimed loudly to them, while Hagrid and our mothers got reacquainted with one another.

We the kids stayed behind the adults in order to get acquainted to each other. "Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Cerys." I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He took it but it was an awkward hand shake, _'I guess he doesn't shake hands often.'_ I thought to myself, before zoning back in to hear Amellie say her name, for she was the last one as we continued on talking about different subjects.  
We continued on till Hagrid stopped at a snowy white building that towered over the shops beside it. "Well we best be on 'er way! After all we are on official Hogwarts business!" Hagrid said in his booming voice to us before pushing Harry into the building with what I think is a goblin standing beside it.

Harry and Hagrid went into building as our group continued on to get cloaks at least I think so. "Here we are Madam Malkin's Robes for all occasions!" my mom yelled over the crowd's loud noises as she pushed us in to the building. We walked in to see other people getting fitted for robes, "Hogwarts, dears?" a lady said to us smiling. I assumed she was Madam Malkin as she directed the four of us to stools to sit on.

She quickly slipped cloths over us with help from other witches and began to pin it to the right length. "You girls are all done, dearies." Madam Malkin said as our parents paid for the robes before we each grabbed our bags to leave. "Hmm next is books, then your equipment." Courtney said as we walked through the crowd diagonally then continued straight to a book shop called, flourish and Blotts.

Once inside all you could see was shelves stacked with books from floor to ceiling. When we finished there we moved on quickly to go get cauldrons, telescopes and other things for our classes. On our way to the owl emporium to pick out our messengers I heard something strange coming from an alley way. When I stepped into said alley the sounds turned to a whimper then a hiss. As I spotted the creature making the sounds.


	2. Off to Hogwarts we go

Ch. 2 Off to Hogwarts we go

It looked like a hedgehog but the poor tiny animal was covered in mud. "Hey there, I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly as not to scare the tiny creature. **_'I don't believe you.'_** I heard a voice say to me, I looked around to see if anyone else was there. It was only me and the tiny animal, "I don't know if you're the one talking to me; but I swear on my life that I will never hurt you." I said determined to help the poor creature as I slowly crept closer to it.

**_'Are you sure, you won't hurt me like my last master?'_** I heard the squeaky voice say again shyly, almost like it was talking to me inside my head. "I promise I will never hurt you." I said once again determined to get this strange creature's trust and it seemed to work; the hedgehog like creature waddled over to my hand and fell asleep. "Strange animal." I whispered as I took the creature with me to go catch up with my family.

When I caught up to them on our way to go get wands, "So what did ya guys get?" I asked them as I slipped the tiny animal into the hood of my black jacket. "A brown with orange and blue spots elf owl." Amellie said holding up the small cage before Freya responded to my question. "A red with orange tint and white spotted kneazle." Freya said as she continued to pet her kneazle.

"I got a black snake." Rosemarie said holding what looked like a garter snake mixed with another type of snake in one hand before it coiled around her wrist. "And you got all of this at an Owl emporium?" I asked arching one of my eyebrows curiously at what I was hearing. "No you twit, that's just bloody ridiculous." Freya said her blue eyes flashing with anger as she glared at me. "They got them at the creature shop next door." Amellie said as we went inside the wand shop.

"Hello what can I do … Ahh I knew I be seeing you again." The man said to Courtney as she smiled, "Well Ollivander, I'm not here for myself but for the kids." She said pointing to the four of us before walking out of the store and saying, "I'll be with Skye making sure she doesn't over do it."

"Well now- who's first?" he asked us as we each turned to look at each other before Rosemarie stepped forward. "Let's get this over with, shall we." She said as she took a seat on the stool in front of the counter. After thirty minutes of Mr. Ollivander saying, "Try this one, no this one." Rosemarie finally found her wand, "Ah, made of hibiscus, blackthorn and a scale from a sea serpent, very special that one; great for ancient runes, 12 inches, unyielding."

Next was Freya, it took her twenty minutes to go through the pile of wands. "Hmm, griffin feather, aspen, cedar and heather, good for transfiguration; 10 inches and not fully unyielding, only of its kind." I stepped up next, "Thank god it only took ten minutes." "Rowan, hazel, edelweiss and dragon heartstring; 11 inches, good for defense against the dark arts and not so springy."

Another fifteen minutes and Amellie had her own wand, "Unicorn hair, willow, hawthorn and holly; 9 inches, good for charms and springy." We paid before leaving to go back to the car. Once home we had dinner, took showers, then flopped onto our beds for sleep. Well, I would have been if the animal I recently found out is a knarl didn't wake me.

**_'Master?'_** it asked quietly as I grabbed the knarl in one hand and my doorknob in the other. It took me only five minutes to clean the knarl, "Well daughter will you explain to me why you have a drenched knarl in the house?" My mother asked with her arms crossed as she stared curiously at us. "I was giving it a bath." I said still not sure if my knarl was a boy or girl.

"I thought this might happen after all I had a crup instead of an owl like normal witches; well hello knarl." She said the last part when she came closer to pet it but the knarl hissed and jumped into my arms. I grabbed the towel to dry it off, "Interesting, well since it's attached to you I thought a collar might be in order." she said summoning a crimson red collar with a gold name tag.

"Mom how do you know if a knarl is a girl or boy?" I asked as she chuckled at me, "By asking it of course." Her answer was a shock to me because it was the most obvious way to get an answer to my question. "What's your gender?" I asked the knarl, **_'I'm a boy.'_** was its reply when he crawled on to my shoulder and nuzzled my neck. "Hmm now for a name, how about Lionel it means little lion?" **_'I like that name.'_**

"He certainly suits that name daughter; now off to bed both of you. I got to send Dumbledore a letter to allow you and Rosemarie to keep your pets as messengers." She said before leaving the bathroom to go downstairs as I went back to my room and snuggled up to Lionel. He nuzzled my neck as I turned off the lights with a snap of my fingers before drifting into absolute peace. The next couple days went by uneventful all I had to look forward to was Harry's letters.

I sent letters to Harry using Lionel, we talked about everything. What school was going to be like, what are lives are like. When he told me what his blood relatives did, anger filled my heart. But I let it go cause Harry doesn't like to talk much about it and just being able to get him to say that much means we are good friends. I sent him one last letter last night saying when we'll be there. _I hope he get's it'_

"Alright everybody up! It's time to eat!" My mom yelled as she banged on all our doors, the sound startled me making me fall to the ground. I wiped the sleep from my eyes once I recovered from my face slamming into the unforgiving wood. I got up and put on jean capris, a red tank top and a short sleeved gray hoodie. "I'll put on my shoes later." I said nonchantly not really talking to anyone as I grab Lionel and put him on my left shoulder, he growled sleepily.

I walked downstairs to see Freya slumped over the table asleep. "Guess she didn't have Starbucks this morning." I said softly as to not wake her up, her kneazle jumped from the floor to the table and sat on Freya's head. I silently laughed before pulling out my phone to take a picture. I sat down to stuff myself with bacon, waffles and scrambled eggs made by my mother.

Halfway through eating Lionel whined, I stopped eating and summoned a book on magical creatures we had in our library. _'Knarl is a creature that greatly resembles a hedgehog, so much so that there is only one known (behavioral) difference between them.__' _I skimmed down the page to find what I was looking for. _'__Knarls eat daisies.__'_ Once I read that sentence in the book, I summoned a bowl full of daisies and set it down in front of Lionel. I moved Lionel from my shoulder onto the table next to his bowl.

When he couldn't reach his food he growled at me, I swiftly grabbed my wand and tapped the top of the bowl and it immediately flattened out to a plate. After an hour everyone was official up and had ate; Freya and Rosemarie had their coffee. Amellie had her hot chocolate and I had my soda; which helped us in waking up fully. We took care of our animals and put our trunks in the very back of the van and drove to Kings cross station. When we got there I spotted Harry looking troubled at what to do.

"Harry!" I yelled out to him to get his attention, he looked over to me and smiled while waving. I ran to him as I pushed my buggy that I had loaded all my stuff onto to it when I was looking for harry, with all my might. Lionel looked at me not happy that the cage was shaking, which jarred him awake when I ran. I sheepishly smiled at him, "Cerys do you know how to get to platform nine and three-quarters?" Harry asked me when I stopped in front of him.

"Yes…" I started to say but got cut off by a red haired woman with at least five kids ushering them towards where me and harry was standing by yelling. "Come along children! Now, what's the platform number?" I heard the lady asked as I moved harry and our stuff out of the way of the new group. "Nine and three-quarters!" said a small girl with red hair, but that was all I could hear because my group caught up to me.

"Cerys! Don't you ever leave the group like that again!" yelled my mother; I sheepishly smiled while scratching the back of my head like a kid that got caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Skye?!" yelled the short red haired woman from earlier curiously. "Molly Weasley?!" my mom said shocked, _'Hmm Courtney left.'_ I thought to myself when I looked around taking in all the staring eyes.

"Mom." "Yes, Mia?" She asked curious at what I needed that I interrupted her getting reacquainted with Mrs. Weasley. "Let's take this somewhere else; there's too many eyes." I said grabbing my buggy as my mother cast an invisibility spell before they all went to platform nine and three-quarters. "Uh… how do you get to platform nine and three-quarters?" Harry asked me as the last Weasley went through the portal, I winked at him before abruptly shoving him through the portal onto platform nine and three-quarters.

I went after I pushed his buggy through the portal hoping Harry got his buggy. When I came through I spotted Harry glaring at me, I just giggled at his antics. I pushed my buggy along the train to find an empty compartment and after seven unsuccessful attempts to get our things inside the doors. One of the Weasley twins came up to us, "Want a hand?" he asked us.

I looked at Harry with a face that said its-your-call, "Yes please." "Come on Fred, they need our help!" and with their help we easily got all our stuff into our compartment. Just as I was about to thank them they spoke each one taking up where the other left off. "What's that?" asked one pointing to Harry's scar, "Blimey." Said the other.

"Are you." "He is, aren't you?" Harry looked at me as if I was supposed to understand what they were getting at, I shrugged. "What am I?" Harry asked with anger tinting the edges of words. "Harry Potter." The twins said together with curiosity, "Oh, yes I am Harry potter." Harry said his voice no longer holding the irritation from earlier. When the twins gawked at him, I couldn't believe that Harry actually blushed at the attention.

Harry let out a sigh of relief when the twins got called away by their mother. I just sat down beside him and patted him on the back, he smiled at me. I nodded at that before getting up and leaving the compartment, "Cerys where are you going?" I heard harry ask me, "To say thank you." was my only reply to his question. When I got to the red haired crowd all I heard was, "Mom, how come Percy gets new robes, anyway?" from one of the twins. "Because he's a perfect." Their mother said happily at one of her children making their family proud.

I was spotted by Mrs. Weasley, "Oh well hello dear if you're looking for your mom she's over there." Mrs. Weasley said pointing at the direction of where I came from. I shook my head at her statement, "No mam I'm not. I came here to say thank you to your sons for helping me and my friend with our things." I said as politely as possible and was rewarded with Mrs. Weasley smiling at me.

"Well Fred, George thank you for kindly helping me and Harry." I said with a half bow, before trying to walk back to Harry. I say trying because I was soon caught in a crushing hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh you are just the most darling thing I have ever led eyes on and so nice, also pretty." She said when she finally released me from my impending death. _'Never again will I be caught by her hugs.'_ was what I was thinking as the twins just chuckled at my facial expressions.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George but I must be on my way." I said before walking quickly hoping that I would never have to go through that again. I met my mom standing outside one of the train's doors with Cortney standing beside her. I hugged both of them one last time before getting onto the train that would throw me into the world of wizards and witches.


End file.
